Rolling joint hinges are used in a wide variety of applications. In some examples, a rolling joint hinge may use a mechanism between two rollers to create linear displacement. In some cases, the size of the rolling joint hinge may be too large for space-constrained applications. Also, the cost of manufacturing conventional hinges may be relatively high because the individual components may need to be separately created and then assembled. Thus, a need exists for devices and methods address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.